Episode 57
い 　クロウ・ホーガン|romaji = Kuroi Senpū Kurou Hōgan|englishtitle =Super Duelists |type = Anime|airs = May 24, 2015 (Japanese) September 9, 2016 (English)|season = 2|op = UNLEASH (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = ARC of Smile! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 56|next = Episode 58|image = |duration = 24 minutes}}"The Black Whirlwind - Crow Hogan" ( い クロウ・ホーガン Kuroi Senpū Kurou Hōgan), known as "Super Duelists" in the Dub version, is the fifty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis The name of the man who rescued Yūya and co. from their ordeal was Crow Hogan. Yūya and co. then temporarily hide in Crow's hideout, and received some eyewitness information about Yūgo and Yuzu from the children who live there. Meanwhile, Dennis and Gongenzaka wander through City. In order to gain some information about the Lancers, the two of them participated in Duels. While doing so, a mysterious guy watches over the two of them! Featured Duel Noboru Gongenzaka vs. Dennis Macfield At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Dennis Dennis activates "Burn Gift", which lets him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower FIRE monster from his hand to his opponent's side of the field. He Special Summons "Entermage Higurumi" to Gongenzaka's side of the field (CG Star 4/1000/1000). Since his opponent now controls a monster while he doesn't, Dennis Special Summons "Entermage Wind Sucker" (CG Star 5/2100/0) via its own effect. Since there are "Entermage" monsters on the field, Dennis activates "Entermage Hurricane", which allows him to return all Magic and Trap Cards on the field to their owners' hands. "Burn Gift" returns to Dennis' hand. Since "Burn Gift" left the field, its other effect activates, which destroys the monster Special Summoned by its effect and inflicts 400 damage to Gongenzaka (Gongenzaka: 4000 → 3600 LP). Dennis Sets a card. Turn 2: Gongenzaka Before Gongenzaka's Draw Phase, Dennis activates his face-down "Magical Fortress". As long as Dennis controls a Magician-Type monster, Gongenzaka cannot declare an attack. Since Gongenzaka has no Magic/Trap Cards in his Graveyard, he sends "Superheavy Samurai Soul Double Horn" from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Superheavy Samurai Horagai" (CG Star 2/300/600) by its own effect. He Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Ten Bin" (CG Star 4/800/1800). As "Ten Bin" was Normal or Special Summoned, its effect activates, which lets Gongenzaka Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Double Horn" (CG Star 1, 1/0/300) in Attack Position. Gongenzaka tunes the Level 4 "Scales" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Horagai" to Synchro Summon "Superheavy God Oni Shutendo - G" (CG Star 6/500/2500) in Defense Position. "Shutendo - G" may attack while in Defense Position, with its DEF being applied for damage calculation instead of its ATK. Since it was Synchro Summoned while there were no Magic/Trap Cards in Gongenzaka's Graveyard, he activates its effect, destroying all Magic/Trap Cards Dennis controls. This activates the other effect of "Magical Fortress", as it was destroyed, allowing Dennis to draw a card. Since a "Superheavy Samurai" Synchro Monster was Special Summoned, Gongenzaka Special Summons "Superheavy Samurai Soul Shineclaw" (CG Star 2, 2/500/500) from his hand via its own effect. Gongenzaka equips "Shutendo - G" with "Double Horn" via its own effect. Gongenzaka also equips "Shutendo - G" with "Soul Shineclaw" via its own effect, which also increases the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 500 ("Shutendo - G" 500/2500 → 1000/3000), and it cannot be destroyed by battle. "Shutendo - G" attacks and destroys "Wind Sucker" (Dennis: 4000 → 3100 LP). Since Gongenzaka has no Magic/Trap Cards in his Graveyard, the effect of the equipped "Double Horn" allows the equipped monster to make a second attack during each Battle Phase. "Shutendo - G" attacks Dennis directly (Dennis: 3100 → 100 LP). Turn 3: Dennis Dennis activates "Entermage Mirror Conductor" (Right Pendulum Scale 3) and "Entermage Fire Dancer" (Left Pendulum Scale 6) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Entermage Fire Dancer" (CG Star 4/1000/1000) and "Entermage Wind Sucker" (CG Star 5/2100/0) from the Extra Deck, all in Attack Position. Since "Wind Sucker" was Special Summoned, Dennis activates its effect, reducing its Level by 1 ("Wind Sucker": CG Star 5 → 4). Dennis then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Entermage Trapeze Magician" (Rank Star 4/2500/2000/2 ORU) in Attack Position. He activates the Pendulum Effect of "Mirror Conductor", which changes the ATK and DEF of each Special Summoned monster his opponent controls equal to the lowest value of the two. The DEF of "Shutendo - G" becomes equal to its ATK ("Shutendo - G" 1000/3000 → 1000/1000). Dennis then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Fire Dancer", which lets a monster he controls inflict piercing battle damage to his opponent. Dennis selects "Trapeze Magician". He then activates the effect of "Trapeze Magician", detaching an Overlay Unit to allow a monster to attack twice during each Battle Phase this turn. Dennis selects "Trapeze Magician" itself. "Trapeze Magician" attacks "Shutendo - G" twice, but "Shutendo - G" cannot be destroyed by battle because of "Soul Shineclaw", though piercing battle damage is still inflicted (Gongenzaka: 3600 → 2100 → 600 LP). Turn 4: Gongenzaka Gongenzaka activates the other effect of "Double Horn" and "Soul Shineclaw", which allows him to unequip them from "Shutendo - G" and Special Summon both in Defense Position. The Pendulum Effect of "Mirror Conductor" changes both the ATK and DEF of "Double Horn" to the lowest of those values ("Double Horn" 0/300 → 0/0). Since "Soul Shineclaw" was unequipped from "Shutendo - G", its ATK and DEF return to their original values ("Shutendo - G" 1000/1000 → 500/500). Gongenzaka Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Tsuzu - 3" (CG Star 1, 1/300/300). He tunes the Level 6 "Shutendo - G", Level 2 "Soul Shineclaw" and Level 1 "Double Horn" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Tsuzu - 3" to Synchro Summon "Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" (CG Star 10/2400/3800) in Defense Position. Since a monster was Special Summoned, the Pendulum Effect of "Mirror Conductor" changes both the ATK and DEF of "Susano-O" to the lowest of the two values ("Susano-O" 2400/3800 → 2400/2400). Gongenzaka activates the effect of "Susano-O"; while it is in Defense Position and he has no Magic Cards in his Graveyard, he can pay 500 LP to activate a Magic Card from Dennis' Graveyard. He activates "Entermage Hurricane" (Gongenzaka: 600 → 100 LP), which allows him to return all Magic and Trap Cards on the field to their owners' hands since there is a "Entermage" monster on the field. Since "Mirror Conductor" left the field, its Pendulum Effect is no longer applied and the DEF of "Susano-O" returns to normal ("Susano-O" 2400/2400 → 2400/3800). "Susano-O" may attack while in Defense Position, with its DEF being applied for damage calculation instead of its ATK. "Susano-O" attacks and destroys "Trapeze Magician" (Dennis: 100 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Noboru Gongenzaka Dennis Macfield Crow Hogan Yūgo Yuzu Hīragi Action Field Figurines Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2